villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kerubiel (Date A Live)
Kerubiel, know as Cerubiel or The Flames Which Dance Around the Throne of God, is the main antagonist of 2015 (2016 in West) Japanese animation film Date A Live: Mayuri Judgment. Kerubiel is the most powerful, dark and extremely misanthropic Angel of Date A Live ''series, as well as an agent of the God and is the renegade Angel of the Spirit, Mayuri. Role Near the end of Shido's date with Tohka, Mayuri reappears before Shido once more. She explains to Shido that she was born from the large concentration of Spirit power that Shido had been sealing away. Her purpose was to monitor the Spirits and ensure that their moods remained at their optimal point. However, since Shido had already accomplished that, she would now begin to disappear. Assuming her Spirit form, Mayuri begins to fly up to the sky. At that moment, the invisible sphere reacts and transforms into Kerubiel, Mayuri’s angel. Her angel then goes berserk, launching numerous energy attacks at everything. Mayuri is shocked at this and asks why Kerubiel is doing this. At that moment, Kerubiel drops down a sphere, which turns into a cage that imprisons her. As the Spirits and Ratatoskr try to fend off Kerubiel’s attacks, she realizes that Kerubiel was responding to her feelings of jealousy and desire to not disappear. Mayuri is then freed from her prison by Shido, who breaks the cage open using his Sandalphon. After being freed, Kerubiel starts transforming into a demonic drill-like form. Grabbing onto Tohka’s hand, she acts as the catalyst that facilitates the transfer of everyone else’s power into Tohka. Realizing that Kerubiel will continue to regenerate unless the source of its spirit power is cut off, she kisses Shido, allowing Tohka to finally destroy Kerubiel. Power and Abilities Unlike most cases, Mayuri does not have complete control over her angel. Responding to her subconscious feelings of jealousy, her angel went berserk and started to indiscriminately attack everything in sight. Kerubiel is capable of launching numerous blast of energy from every direction. Additionally, it can fire golden wheels as projectiles. Kerubiel is very durable, taking numerous hits from Tohka and the others in their sealed form and not being damaged by a direct attack from Fraxinus' Mystletainn. Additionally, it can summon a small sphere that turns into a cage upon being in close contact with its target. The cage can regenerate itself unless the core is broken. After Mayuri is freed, Kerubiel assumes a large drill-like form. In this form, it is capable of charging a large blast of energy from its tip. A single blast was enough to shatter Mana’s territory. Quotes Date A Life *"He is Free!" - Kotori'' *''"Stop it! Kerubiel!" - Mayuri'' *''"He will destroy the entire world..." - Shido'' Religion "I am Kerubiel of the Kerubim I stand within the gates of light, crowned in rays I hold aloft a sword so that its shining beams go in all directions. My robe is of white light, without seams or buttons My wings shield others from the light, the barriers that keep them from being burned. '' ''We of the Kerubim dance in rings, leaving trails of sparkling stardust in our paths We radiate out in singing and movement, spreading joy among the children We call forth peace and light among them, for any pride that remains Is lit with the torch of humility, and crumbles before the torch, ever-burning. We are the flames which dance around '' ''The golden rings of the throne of God We hold within ourselves the secrets of the divine And may see into each world, of matter or spirit. To the spiritual seeker, we say: The life you live now is not different from the life you live in the hereafter Sins do not dissolve at death, but remain Burn out all impurities, or the light of God Will appears as fierce fire most terrible and violent to behold Love of earth hides love of heaven, and love of heaven destroys the love of earth Take in the glory sword within you That the mind may discern the clear light from the smoky That from its tip may radiate out the Holy Point God's first manifestation, before the created world The Eye of God, the Light of Light, The Ancient One, blessed be He." Gallery Arrivdçjhh.png Arrivdçjhhf.png Arrvdçjhhfdgf.png Kerubielyf.png Kerublyfo3.png Arrivdç.png Arrivdçjh.png Arrvdçjhhf.png Kerubielyfo.png Arrvdçjhhfdo.png Kerublyfo.png Kerublyfo3b.png Kerublyfo3ba.png Ke.png KeRE.png Kerubiel_lightning.gif Kerubiel_eyes.gif Kerubiel_lahathelev.gif Navigation Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Contradictory Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighters Category:Monsters Category:Gaolers Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Delusional Category:Conspirators Category:Traitor Category:Master of Hero Category:Mute Category:Amoral Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Related to Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Rogues Category:Fragmental Category:Evil from the Past Category:Symbolic Category:Harbingers Category:Wrathful Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Servant of Hero Category:Energy Beings Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Deceased